


The Fox and the Mouse

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Molrene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, shameless Molrene fluff-turned-smut. Written for Jas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Mouse

Soft beams of sunlight fell on top of tangled limbs of lovers in bed, a cool crispness in the air. One of the women awoke with an easy yawn, her dark hair contrasting the white pillow it spread across. Irene glanced over fondly at her girlfriend Molly, who was still sound asleep in her own bed. Irene’s hand slipped over the bed sheets and found Molly’s hand, giving it a gentle, loving squeeze. In response, Molly’s fingers gently curled around Irene’s. Irene gave a small smile, reaching over and nudging Molly’s shoulders a bit.

“Molly, dear,” Irene murmured quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. “Wake up.”

With a bit of a groan, Molly fluttered open her eyes turned on her side to face the other woman, letting out a small yawn. “’M sleeping…”

Leaning forward with a devilish smirk, Irene met their lips in a seemingly innocent kiss and roughly bit down on Molly’s bottom lip. “Now you’re not.”

“Damn, Irene,” Molly hissed playfully, gliding her tongue over her lower lip. “I’m awake.”

“And you’d better be,” Irene teased, giving her another quick kiss.

“I am.” Molly rolled over on her back and glanced up at the ceiling, stifling another yawn. “How’d you sleep?” she asked, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Irene gave a shrug, snuggling up to Molly and resting her head on her shoulder. “Alright, I suppose. And you?”

“Good, yeah.” Molly turned her head and pressed a gentle, easy kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “So what do you want to do today?”

“I was thinking just this.”

“Works for me.”

Molly was absent-mindedly pressing kisses along Irene’s jawline and cheek when her kitten, Toby, decided to hop up on the bed and get comfortable in between the two women, settling down on the comforter. 

“Toby,” Molly tsked. She gave a small smile as she began to scratch behind his ear, giggling as he purred with satisfaction.

“I really wish you wouldn’t let that thing on the bed,” Irene murmured quietly, pulling away from Molly to distance herself from the kitten.

“Toby? He’s a sweetheart!”

“He’s a cat, darling. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you loved him more than you love me. You’re far too attached to him.”

“I am not!” Molly denied in a protesting voice, sticking out her tongue childishly.

In response, Irene pressed her body closer to Molly’s and sealed their lips in a gentle kiss, her tongue sliding along the other woman’s. “You are,” she insisted, pulling back, the corners of her mouth turned up in an easy smirk.

Molly’s cheeks shifted to a bright tint of pink. As long as Irene and Molly had been together, Irene had always kept Molly on her toes. “Right,” she stammered out. She bit down on her own lower lip in thought, and then leaned forward, softly kissing Irene.

Irene allowed herself to smile against her lover’s lips, and she reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Molly’s face. Her hands slowly dropped down to the bottom of Molly’s t-shirt, her fingers pushing the thin fabric up and exposing her stomach. She trailed her fingers across the exposed skin, sending a shiver up Molly’s spine. 

“Tickles, love,” Molly hummed in between gentle kisses, goosebumps popping up on her stomach. 

“I know,” Irene replied, continuing to brush her fingers along her pale abdomen. 

Molly allowed herself to giggle against the other woman’s lips, parting her lips slightly. 

Irene began to playfully leave small bites along Molly’s lower lip, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. She led her hand further up her body, pushing up the thin t-shirt. She slowly pulled it over Molly’s head and carelessly tossed the garment to the floor. 

“Irene,” Molly tsked, breaking the kiss for just a moment. “I’m not comfortable doing anything with Toby on the bed,” she reminded her, glancing over at the kitten, who was falling asleep near Molly’s legs. 

With a dainty sigh, Irene scooped up Toby, waking him up, and leaned over the bed to gently place him on the floor. He strolled off.

“Are you comfortable now?” she teased, sitting back down on the bed and pushing Molly down ever so slightly so that she was on top of her.

Molly nodded with a grin, allowing Irene to press her body down. In turn, she traced her fingers along Irene’s abdomen until she reached her breasts, trapped in a lacy, black bra. She wrapped her hands around her and unclasped the bra, throwing it to the ground with her t-shirt. Irene trapped their lips again in a kiss, this one deeper than the rest. Molly let out a soft moan as her girlfriend took her breasts in her hands and gently rotated her thumbs around her nipples. 

Fully knowing and loving the effect she was having on her lover, Irene parted her lips to trace the outline of Molly’s lips with her tongue, while Molly tentatively hooked her fingers around Irene’s lacy, black panties, pulling them down ever so slightly. 

“Aren’t you eager,” Irene purred, pinching a nipple between her fingers.

Molly nodded her head, taking a leap of faith and sliding her fingers into Irene’s underwear, using her fingertips to gently tease her clit.

“Oh!” Irene gasped, not expecting that. She began to grind her hips against Molly’s hand, and she moaned into the other woman’s mouth quietly. 

Molly smirked slyly, feeling a sudden boost of confidence. She brought her hand down to slip a finger into Irene’s core, eliciting a long moan from her. Irene groaned against Molly’s lips, driving her hips forward. Molly’s other fingers brushed against Irene’s wet folds, while she pumped her index finger in and out of Irene. Within minutes, Irene felt her walls tighten around Molly and she knew she was getting close to climax. Irene let out a series of moans as she came, and Molly took pleasure in the fact that she herself had this effect on her. 

Irene rolled off of Molly and collapsed, falling onto the space beside her. She panted heavily, taking a moment to catch her breath. “I’ve trained you well, mouse,” she mumbled, turning her head to gaze at Molly fondly.

Molly grinned and glanced over at Irene, moving closer to her and resting her head on her shoulder. “I love you,” she breathed softly, the corners of her lips turning up in a soft, easy smile.

Irene closed her eyes gently, smiling as well. “I love you too,” she spoke in a low voice before she allowed herself to drift back off to sleep.


End file.
